ToD Ninjago!
by ninjagojay246
Summary: ANYTHING GOES ToD NINJAGO! (Well, almost anything. A select few will not be excepted) rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Zane**

**Nya**

**Sensei Wu**

**Garmadon **

**Lloyd**

**Dareth**

**Misako**

**Me! (ninjagojay246)**

Me: HEY EVERYONE! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! *claps hands*

*everyone appears*

Lloyd: *Asleep*

Jay: AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Kai: Where the heck are we?!

Nya: What? Why are we here?! Put us back!

Cole: Yeah! Put us back! They were just about to try the tacos I made! :(

*Jays eyes widen*

Jay: ***Gets on his knees and hugs my leg*** THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR BRINGING US HERE!

Me: Hehe... hi Jay... I love you- I MEAN, um, uh no prob... hehe...

Nya: Hey girl, back up, he's mine!

Me: *SlapsNya*

Sensei Wu: CAT FIGHT!

Nya: *Jumps on me*

Nya and Me: *Fighting*

Cole: Hey! Break it up you two! *Pulls Nya and me apart*

Zane: What are we doing here anyhow?

Me: Well before I was so rudely attacked, I was gunna say that your here to play ToD!

Kai: Um, ok then. Lets start!

Me: Hehe... about that... we dont have any truths or dares yet.

Cole: So why are we-

Me: SHUT UP COLE! I already hate you! you could have let me fight stupid Nya so Jay could be mine but NOOOOOOOO! You just gotta barge in! *Jumps on Cole*

Cole: AHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF ME!

*Everyone stares*

Zane: I sense that if we dont help, she will destroy him. Soooo... *Pulls me off Cole*

Kai: Yeahhhh... so basically, if you dont review, we release ninjagojay246 on Cole. And THATS not gunna be pretty.

Me: NO IT NOT! KINDA LIKE NYA!

Nya: Hey!

Me: *Looks at Nya with some disappointment on face* Well, come one, its kinda true.

Nya: *Looks at Jay* You think Im pretty, right Jay?

Jay: *Eyes widen* Hehe... um... uh...sooooooo anyway... review or Cole dies!

Cole: AHHHHHHHH!

Nya: But you didnt answer my-

Jay: REVIEWWW!

Me: I love you -I MEAN!WHAT HE SAID!REVIEW OR COLE DIES! Cole: AHHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing! I dont really have anything else to say. You know. I dont own Ninjago, blah blah blah, now on with ToD!**

Me: *getting held back by Zane*

Cole: *crying and rocking on the floor.* Ahhhh! Someone help me! she's a MONSTER!

Me: Hey! Thats not true- well actually he's kinda right.

Nya: Yea, you sure like _look_ like a monster.

Me: *glares at Nya* Take that back!

Sensei Wu: CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!

All but sensei: Shut up!

Misako: *walks into room* we got reviews! That mean cole doesnt have to die! *Looks at cole and winks* hey hottie.

Cole: Um, okay then?

Me: *takes the truths and dares* Okay! lets start! okay, first one says- wait hold on. *Grabs an air horn and puts it to Lloyds ear."

Lloyd: *wakes up*AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: was that really necessary.

Me: yes. Yes it was. Now, lets do this! okay first one comes from: _biolaj1998._ Okay, the dare is for Jay and Cole to drink water from the toilet that was used. Ha!

Jay and Cole: WHAT!? NO WAY!

Me: sorry. You have to.

Everyone but cole and jay: *laughing*

Cole: ok man. Lets do this.

Jay: but we dont have used toilet water.

Dareth: *walks into the room frantically* can I use your bathroom? Thanks.

Zane: ok, but dont flush.

Dareth: yea yea ok. *Runs to bathroom*

*1 min. later*

Dareth: *walks out of bathroom*

Me: ok you two. Get drinking.

Jay and Cole: *sigh defeatedly and bend over toilet.*

Me: okayyyyyyyyy... GO!

Jay and Cole: *drinking water* this-gluggluglgug-is-glugglugglug- TORTURE-gluggg

Me: okay. I think thats enough.

Jay and Cole. Ugh! thank you. *coughs*

Garmadon: that was the most disturbing thing ive ever seen.

Jay and Cole: yea. It was for us too!

Me: anyway, lets keep going. Next one is from: _Actiongirl101. _She dares me to fight Nya. Yay! kai to eat some of Coles secret cake stash, and for Zane to turn his funny switch on for this chapter!

Nya: Okay. Lets do this loser.

Me: you going doooooooowwwwwwnnnnnn.

Nya and me: *fighting*

Sensei Wu: CATFIGHT! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!

Kai: common! get her, Nya!

Zane: Common! get her ninjagojay246!

Me: just call me nj!

Zane: ok. Get her nj!

Me: *grabs Nyas hair and swings her around.*

Nya: *kicks me in the stomach*

Me: *slaps Nya on her face a bunch of times.* why ya hitting urself? Why ya hitting urself?

Nya: *punches me in the face* HA!

Me: you shouldnt have done that! *jumps on Nya and beats her up*

10 mins. Later

Nya: ok, I give up.

Me: wow. Really? Your the samurai. I didnt think you would give up. But watevs! Ya! take that!

Jay: okay. Now to next dare from _Actiongirl101. _Kai. Go steal Coles hidden cake stash.

Kai: what? But- but- NO! Cole becomes a whole new person when somebody goes near his cake!

Me: oh welllllllll you gotta do it. now GO!

Kai: fine. *Slowly tiptoes to a draw behind a picture*

Cole: HEY! get. Away. From. my. CAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE EEEEEEEE! *tackles Kai*  
Kai: help me! get him off!

Cole:NO! YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE OF GOING NEAR MY BABY!

Kai: DUDE! YOUR PHYCO! IT'S JUST CAKE!

Cole: *glares down at Kai* never. EVER. Say that to MMMMMEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!HELP!

Me: okay I think thats enough. ***Punches cole***

Cole: oww... what- what happened? Did I get crazy over my cake again?

Everyone but cole: YES!

Cole: oh. Hehe. Sorry bout that.

ME: *rolles eyes* okay. Next dare. Zane. Turn your funny switch on for the whole chapter.

Zane. Ughh... if I must. *Turns on funny switch. Starts to dance and sing*

Everyone: *stares*

Zane: _Im too sexy for my shirt. So sexy that it hurts. And im too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. Im too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. no way im disco dancing._

Sensei Wu: what the heck zane?

Zane: _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHA BROTHERS CANT DENY!_

Me: Um. Alrighty then.

Zane: _a duck walks up to a lemonade stand and he says to the man, running the stand, 'hey' bum bum bum, 'got any grapes?' the man said 'no, we just sell lemonade, but its cold and its fresh and its all homemade. Can I get you a glass?' the duck said, 'ill pass' then he waddled away, waddle waddle,_

Cole: Shut up zane!

Zane: _heyyyyyyyy sexy lady! op- op- op- op, oppan gang-namseutayil!_

Me: ok he's getting annoying. Onto the next dare while Zane sings. Okay this comes from: _Silver-Ninja-RAWR. _They say for me to kiss Jay while Nya watches. Oh. My. God. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH _SILVER-NINJA-RAWR_! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! hehe... anyway, the other dares from _Silver-Ninja-RAWR_ is for Cole to eat seven pounds of cake.

Cole: Yes! I can totally do that in a second!

Me: Upside down.

Cole. * o_O * oh.

Zane: hahahahahahahaha! coles gunna puke! coles gunna puke!

Cole: shut up Zane!

Me: oh, and another dare from _Silver-Ninja-RAWR_ is for Zane to wear womens underwear on his head! ha!

Zane: * o_O * oh. OKAY! I WILL GLADLY!

Kai: what the heck Zane? Your such a creep.

Zane: I know.

Cole: thats not a complement.

Zane: I know.

Zane: who wants to have a yo mamma war?!

Sensei Wu: OHH! OHH! I DO! I DO!

Zane: ok then. Yo mammas so fat that I get lost running a lap around her!

Sensei Wu: Oh no you didnt! Yo mammas so fat that when she sits around the house, she literally sits around the house! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: how dare you say that bout my mamma! *tackles Sensei Wu* Oh wait. I dont have a momma! hahaha!

Me: Um. Anyways. The last dare from _Silver-Ninja-RAWR_ is for Lloyd and Garmadon to be locked in a closet for an hour!

Lloyd: Ughhh fine. But can I bring a cloths pin to put over my nose? My dad doesnt smell good. He hasnt taken a shower in a long time.

Garmadon: Hey! thats not true!

Lloyd: Dad. Common. You know it is.

Garmadon: *smells under arm pit* * o_O * Oh yea.

Lloyd: told ya dad.

Me: Ok. Lets just do the dares. Hehehehe. I have to kiss Jay now! hehehe. Nya! stand right here!

Nya: dont tell me what to do!

Me: want me to beat you up again?

Nya: ok ok im standing.

Me: good. Now I need Jay.

Jay: Im coming.

Cole: Ok. You ready to kiss?

Nya: what?! I didnt know they were kissing!

Zane: _Nj and Jay, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby in the baby carriage!_

Everyone but Zane: SHUTUP!

Jay: Ok. Lets do this.

Me: ***practically tackles Jay and kisses him.***

Nya: *red faced*

Jay: *kissing back*

Zane: _IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Cole: ok. I think thats enough kissing.

Zane: NO! LET ME KEEP WATCHING!

Kai: ok Zane. Your acting like a perv.

Zane: so what?

Cole: *pulls me and Jay apart.*

Nya: YOU LITTLE FREAK! *jumps on me*

Kai: Nya! calm down! it was a dare they had to do it! *pulls Nya off me*

Nya: what ever.

Me: Oh Jay... I love you sooooooooo muchhhh... I MEAN! YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT! ONTO THE NEXT DARE FROM SILVER-NINJA-RAWR! Nya or Misako. Get some womens underwear.

Dareth: *pulls women underwear out of his pocket* Here. He could use the pair I keep in my pocket.

Nya: HEY! Thats my underwear.

Dareth: oh. Do you want it back?

Nya: uh! yea! *snatches it out of Dareths hand*

Zane: I have some in my pocket too! *takes out red thong*

Cole: Um. ok. Im not gonna ask why you two had womens underwear cus I dont wanna know. Just put it on your head Zane.

Zane: *puts red thong on head and dances around*

everyone but Zane: *face palm*

Zane: Oh! look at me! im a thong head! Im a red thong head! hahahahaha!

Misako: Zane. Are you high, or something.

Zane: No! but I feel like it! did someone spike that punch? or was it me? I dont remember! hahaha!

Dareth: No he's not high. Trust me. I know what happens when your high. Ive been high _many_ times.

Everyone: *stares at Dareth*

Me: ok then.

Zane: I love these red underwear. I wonder what size they are. They are comfortable on my head, so maybe they will be comfortable on my private parts.

Everyone: *stares at Zane*

Zane: * o_O *

Everyone: * o_O *

Zane: * o_O *

Everyone: * o_O *

Sensei Wu: Akward.

Me: well. Um. Moving on. I guess. Um. Lloyd. Garmadon. Go sit in a closet for an hour.

Lloyd: ok. I got my cloths pin ready.

Garmadon: I got my deodorant ready.

Me: ok then. Go!

Llyod and Garmadon: *run to closet*

*Inside closet*

Lloyd: *In plugged nose voice* Hey. What up?

Garmadon: nothing son.

Lloyd: Father? Why did you leave me?

Garmadon: Becouse, son, I had to.

Lloyd: *starting to sob* No you didnt! you dont love me! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Garmadon: No! son! I love you very much. *Holds Lloyd*

Lloyd: ***still sobbing*** I love you dad.

Garmadon: I love you too son.

*1 hour later*

Me: *pounds on closet door.* OK! YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!

Garmadon: OK!

Lloyd and Garmadon: *comes out of closet*

Me: what happened in there? We started hearing Lloyd crying.

Garmadon: Oh. Lloyd and I were just reuniting. Say son? Do you wanna go throw the baseball?

Lloyd: Sure dad! your the best!

Me: Yea. Um. You cant do that. Were playing ToD.

Lloyd and Garmadon: Fine.

Me: Hehehe! I got to KISS JAY TODAY! MY LIFE IS _AWESOME!_

Kai: oh yea. Cole has to eat seven pounds of cake upside down now!

Cole: oh. You just HAD to bring it up.

Kai: yea. I did.

Me: oh yea. Here Cole. I made seven pounds of cake for you.

Cole: Ok. Who has monkey bars?

Jay: Oh I do!

Cole: and why do you have monkey bars with you?

Jay: for my pet monkey.

Cole: you have a pet monkey?!

Jay: yea! his name if flufferdoodles.

Cole: ok then.

Me: Ok. Heres your cake. *Hands Cole seven pounds of chocolate cake*

Cole: Fine. *Hangs upside down on monkey bars*

Me: start eating!

Cole: *Shoves the whole cake in his mouth and swallows.*

Me: wow he did that fast.

Cole: see. I love cake to much to throw up- wait. ow. My-my stomach. Its going up my throat. KAC! KAC! *Drops down from monkey bars and runs to bathroom*

Me: *covers ears to not hear vomiting* OK. THATS ALL THE DARES.

Zane: _IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Me: OH YEA. ZANE THE CHAPTER IS OVER. YOU CAN TURN YOUR FUNNY SWITCH OFF NOW.

Zane: *turns funny switch off* Ahh. Much better. Um. Why do I hear vomiting?

Me: long story. But anyway, lets just say that if you dont review, Cole will vomit until he dies. So yea.

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
